


Pantheon & World Leaders

by Xanthias_Reavik



Series: Origins and Summaries [4]
Category: N/A - Fandom, Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23601031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xanthias_Reavik/pseuds/Xanthias_Reavik
Summary: A quick who's who for my OCs.
Series: Origins and Summaries [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690681





	Pantheon & World Leaders

**1\. Xanthias** **Abaddon Reavik** \- Chaos & Destruction (Forbidden Wraith/Vampire hybrid demigod.)  
  
 **2\. Draever Reavik** \- Brother & Servant of Chaos (Xanthias.) (Wraith/Vampire demigod who stole the powers of various demons to become what he is.)   
  
**3\. Maro Reavik** \- Son & Servant of Destruction (Xanthias.) (Demon/Wraith hybrid - THE Cerberus.)   
  
**4\. Serenity Rose/Sin Rose** \- Life & Creation (Ascended Angel, considered God Herself - two opposing minds in one body.)  
 **  
5\. Trace Windhelm** \- Servant of Creation (Sin.) (Vampire/Demon hybrid, King of Sanguis since the disappearance of Ankorre, who ruled before him. Took over via military coup.)  
  
 **6\. Rave “Stelhold”** \- Servant of Life & Death (Serenity & Veralia.) (Reaper, King of the human kingdom known as Stelhold.)  
  
 **7\. Veralia Reavik** \- Death & Reincarnation - “The Cycle” (Mother & Hive Mind of Reapers, goddess of Death, Leader of the region of Reavik.)  
  
 **8\. Iris Nyxia** \- Servant of Death & The Cycle (Veralia.) (Fallen Angel Queen of Nyxia.)   
  
**9\. “Thorn”** \- War & Ambition (Demon/Naga hybrid demigoddess.)   
  
**10\. Lilith of Sikara** \- Servant of War & Ambition (Simon’s sister, Wraith Queen of Sikara.)  
  
 **11\. Vyxta** **Reavik -** Change & Resistance (Forbidden Reaper/Demon hybrid demigoddess.)  
  
 **12\. Alexander Black** \- Servant of Change & Resistance (Vyxta.) (Dragon King of the acid-and-poison-spewing Black clan of Iraka.)  
 **  
13\. Haros Trinius** \- Light & Law (Angel demigod.)  
  
 **14\. Decklin Trinius II** \- Servant of Light & Law (Haros) (Angel Leader of Haros’s namesake region.)  
  
 **15\. Chrivaya Sanguis** \- Prophecy & Apocalypse (Demon demigoddess.)  
  
 **16\. Samuel Gray** \- Prophet of Chrivaya, son of the Man Once Known As Vincent (The previous Dragon King of the Gray clan, who has stepped down since the Author took his name. Samuel is now the King of the fire-breathing Gray clan of Iraka.)  
  
 **17\. Zaden Windhelm** \- Servant of Prophecy & Apocalypse (Chrivaya), Writer of Fate (Vampire Prince of the Windhelm clan of Serania.)  
  
 **18\. Dematrix Irakia** \- Dimension & Time (Dragon demigod.) (Note the i in the last name.)  
  
 **19\. Kavol** **Iraka** \- Servant of Dimension & Time (Dematrix.) (Eva’s most trusted advisor and lieutenant, bestowed the surname Iraka for his deeds.)  
  
 **20\. Eicca/Lucifer** \- Balance & Duty (6-winged Angel/Fallen Angel hybrid god.)  
  
 **21\. Atheron Satar** \- Son & Servant of Balance (Lucifer.) (Nephilim, though considered a Demon, Leader of Sataris.)   
  
**22\. Eva Iraka** \- Servant of Duty. (Lucifer.) (Dragon Queen of the ice-breathing Irakan clan of Iraka.)

 **23\. Xeros Vetlaros -** Darkness & Righteous Vengeance (Ancient Vampire demigod)  
  
 **24\. Xerava Vetlaros -** Love & Passion (Xeros’s twin sister, Ancient Vampire demigoddess.)   
  
**25\. Thayne Talvis -** Servant of Passion (Xerava.) (Vampire and lead researcher for the Talvis clan of Serania.)  
  
 **26\. Simon of Tsukiara -** Servant of Love (Xerava.) (Wraith King of Tsukiara, the first of his kind to starve to death - reborn as a Reaper as a gift from Veralia for his sacrifices.)  
  
 **27\. Brett Vetlaros -** Knowledge & Secrecy (Vampire/Angel forbidden hybrid demigod.)   
  
**28\. Gabriel Seran -** Prophet, Servant of Knowledge & Secrecy (Brett.) (Vampire King of Serania.)  
  
 **29\. Damian Seran -** Servant of Darkness & Righteous Vengeance (Xeros.) (Gabriel’s “twin brother”.)


End file.
